Enchanted
by DiaMoon
Summary: Ini adalah kisah Park Jimin yang tergila-gila dengan kakak kelasnya yang bernama Min Yoongi. Bagaimanakah usaha Jimin untuk mendapatkan hati Yoongi? / Drabble series / MinYoon, MinGa / BL / DLDR!
1. chapter 1

Enchanted

.

.

By DiaMoon

.

.

.

MinYoon

T

Romance

.

.

.

Namanya Park Jimin. Siswa kelas 1 yang bersekolah di Bangtan High School. Salah satu sekolah ternama di Seoul. Meskipun baru kelas 1, ia memiliki segudang prestasi yang membuatnya menjadi salah satu idola di sekolahnya. Ia memiliki bakat yang bagus di bidang seni dan nilai akademiknya pun memuaskan.

Namun ada satu hal yang menjadi kekurangan sekaligus kelemahan Jimin. Namanya Min Yoongi. Siswa kelas 3 yang terkenal cuek, dingin, berwajah datar dan beraura menyeramkan. Ia adalah seseorang yang begitu Jimin inginkan sejak pertemuan pertama tak sengaja mereka di hari upacara penerimaan siswa baru yang kala itu terlambat dihadiri oleh Jimin.

Sahabat Jimin pun tak habis pikir dengan selera sahabatnya itu. Berbagai nasehat sudah diberikannya pada Jimin, namun Jimin tetap bebal. Seolah seluruh hidupnya telah terpusat pada laki-laki bernama Min Yoongi itu. Laki-laki yang dipandang Jimin sebagai seseorang yang cantik, manis dan menarik. Membuat Jimin rela melakukan apa saja yang bisa membuat perhatian seorang Min Yoongi teralih padanya meskipun hanya untuk sesaat.

.

.

.

 **1\. Terlambat**

"Park Jimin!" teriak seorang laki-laki berkulit putih pucat dengan sebuah tongkat yang selalu menemaninya ketika ia bertugas. Wajahnya memang datar, namun bila diperhatikan dengan lebih seksama ada emosi yang tersirat dari sorot matanya yang tajam.

Jimin yang merasa namanya dipanggil hanya terkekeh dengan tangan kanan yang mengusap tengkuk. Terlihat sangat santai dan tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Apa kau tak bosan menerima hadiah dariku eh?" tanya laki-laki pucat itu dengan nada sarkastik.

"Apapun jika itu kau yang memberikan, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati, Yoongi _sunbaenim_ " sahut Jimin yang mendapat sorakan dari beberapa siswa lain yang juga terlambat.

Ya. Laki-laki pucat itu adalah Min Yoongi. Laki-laki yang berhasil merebut seluruh perhatian Jimin dari hal lain disekitarnya. Ia adalah ketua dewan kedisiplinan sekolah, jadi wajar bila setiap pagi ia akan berjaga di gerbang sekolah bersama anggota dewan kedisiplinan yang lain untuk mengecek siswa yang terlambat dan memberi mereka hadiah.

"Diam kalian semua!" bentak Yoongi dengan wajah memerah. Entah karena malu atau karena marah atas hal yang Jimin perbuat barusan. "Jadi, hal apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang? Semua hadiah sudah pernah kuberikan padamu. Sekarang kau yang memilih"

Jimin terlihat berpikir sejenak. Menimbang beberapa saat sebelum wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih cerah. Membuat Yoongi mengernyit bingung dan menatap adik kelasnya itu dengan pandangan curiga.

"Aku mau halaman belakang"

.

.

Peluh bercucuran di dahi Jimin. Beberapa bulirnya bahkan meluncur bebas menuruni pelipisnya dan berakhir dengan menetes ke atas tanah setelah melewati dagu. Jangan lupakan lehernya yang basah mengilap juga seragamnya yang hampir mencetak jelas seluruh tubuh bagian tengahnya. Membuat siapapun yang melihat keadannya akan menatap prihatin.

Berbeda dengan seseorang berkulit putih pucat yang mengawasi Jimin dari sebuah pohon rindang yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari Jimin. Sorot matanya yang tajam serta raut wajahnya yang datar seolah tak terganggu dengan keadaan Jimin yang terbilang cukup mengenaskan.

"Cabut yang benar! Jangan lupa jika kau harus membuang sampahnya di tempat sampah organik di belakang sekolah. Waktumu tinggal 10 menit lagi dan kau harus membuat area ini benar-benar bersih dari rumput liar" seru laki-laki itu tanpa ampun pada Jimin. Membuat Jimin menoleh sebelum menerbitkan senyum manis untuk laki-laki yang begitu dipujanya itu.

"Tenang saja Yoongi _sunbaenim_ , aku akan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 10 menit. Jangan khawatir" sahut Jimin sebelum kembali berkutat dengan hadiah yang ia pilih sendiri 50 menit yang lalu.

Sebenarnya Jimin bisa saja memilih hukuman yang lebih ringan seperti membersihkan toilet (karena biasanya hanya disuruh untuk membersihkan salah satu area toilet yang ada di sekolah, bukan seluruh area toilet yang ada di sekolah), membereskan ruang olahraga, merapikan buku-buku di perpustakaan sepulang sekolah, atau menyapu dan menyiram kebun botani yang biasanya digunakan sebagai salah satu tempat belajar saat jam pelajaran biologi. Jimin sengaja memilih hukuman mencabut rumput liar di halaman belakang sekolah karena ia ingin bersama dengan kakak kelas yang disukainya itu lebih lama.

 _Modus_

Begitu kata anak jaman sekarang menyebutnya.

"Cepat selesaikan! Jam selanjutnya akan segera dimulai dan aku tidak mau terlambat masuk kelas" bentak Yoongi lagi sambil menepak pantat Jimin dengan tongkat yang dibawanya.

Yah... Begitulah fungsi tongkat itu sebenarnya. Karena hampir seluruh warga sekolah tahu selain dingin, cuek, menyeramkan dan galak, Min Yoongi juga adalah tipe orang yang malas bergerak hanya untuk melakukan hal sepele--menurutnya. Seperti hal tadi.

"Iya _sunbaenim_ , aku sudah selesai" sahut Jimin. "Mau membantuku membawakan sampah-sampahnya agar waktu berhargamu untuk belajar tidak lebih banyak lagi terbuang sia-sia?" tawar Jimin dengan wajah tak berdosa, membuat kerutan-kerutan kesal di wajah Yoongi bertambah.

"Cepat buang semua sampahnya ke tempat sampah di belakang sekolah sebelum aku berubah pikiran untuk menyuruhmu memakan sampah-sampah itu sampai habis!"

Jimin sedikit bergidik ngeri mendengar ancaman itu. Namun tak lama kemudian senyumnya kembali terbit sebelum tubuhnya membungkuk dan meraup tumpukan rumput liar yang berhasil dicabutnya dengan tangan penuh noda kecokelatan bekas tanah.

"Aku membuang sampah-sampah ini dulu ya, _sunbaenim_. Jangan kemana-mana"

Jimin mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yoongi sebelum berlari ke arah tempat yang disebut Yoongi tadi. Membuat Yoongi mendesah lelah sambil memijit keningnya.

"Ya Tuhan... Apakah dosaku padamu di kehidupan sebelumnya begitu besar? Kenapa aku selalu berurusan dengan bocah genit itu?" gerutunya pelan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Holaw~

(n o n)／

Harusnya saya posting fict Tae karna ini hari spesialnya Tae. Tapi karena fict Tae belum selesai jadinya ya ga jadi *apa banget dah ini (n_n;)*

Sebagai gantinya, saya posting drabble series ini biar tanggal postingnya spesial *eh* Ada yang req juga soalnya. Hehe...

Semoga suka *


	2. chapter 2

**2\. Klub Musik**

"Tae... Kumohon... Kau keluar dari klub musik dan biarkan aku menggantikan posisimu disana ya, ya, ya"

Jimin mengatupkan kedua tangannya dibawah dagu dan memandang Kim Taehyung--sahabatnya--dengan raut wajah dan binar mata seperti anak anjing minta dipungut. Terlihat menggemaskan sebenarnya bila tingkahnya tidak didahului dengan permintaan menyebalkannya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kau sudah ikut klub dance 'kan? Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti in--ah... pasti karena Yoongi _hyung_ "

Taehyung mengangguk paham. Membuat Jimin berharap lebih agar keinginannya dikabulkan oleh sahabat sejak dalam kandungannya itu.

"Jadi kau mau 'kan Tae?" tanya Jimin lagi.

"Tidak" tolak Taehyung tegas. "Kalau kau mau kau coba saja datang ke ruang klub musik sepulang sekolah nanti. Kebetulan kami ada latihan nanti. Coba kau ajukan dirimu untuk bergabung pada Namjoon _sunbaenim_. Biar dia yang memutuskan. Aku tidak berani tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri begitu saja dari klub. Aku sudah terlanjur bergabung dalam _project_ untuk akhir semester nanti" jelas Taehyung. "Lagipula calon kekasihku juga disana. Aku tidak bisa membantumu kali ini Jim. Maaf"

Jimin mencebik kesal. "Kalau begitu bantu aku meyakinkan Namjoon _sunbaenim_. Kudengar ia orang yang sangat pilih-pilih"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Tenang saja... Aku punya senjata rahasia yang bisa membuatnya mau menuruti keinginanku"

Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan raut penasaran. "Apa?"

Taehyung tersenyum misterius. "Jin _hyung_ "

.

.

Benar kata Taehyung. Kim Namjoon kakak kelas mereka memang menyukai Kim Seokjin, kakak Taehyung. Buktinya Jimin dengan mudahnya bisa lolos dan bergabung begitu saja dengan klub musik setelah Taehyung berbicara empat mata dengan Namjoon tepat setelah suara Jimin menghilang dari pendengaran mereka.

Ya. Jimin hanya punya modal suara seadanya dan kenekatannya demi bisa bersama Yoongi untuk bisa bergabung dalam klub ini. Ia tidak bisa memainkan alat musik apapun. Tapi ia akan belajar main gitar mulai sekarang. Ia yakin sahabatnya--Taehyung--pasti tidak keberatan jika ia memintanya untuk mengajarinya main gitar.

Suara gitar yang berpadu dengan suara piano akan terdengar indah 'kan? Karena Yoongi adalah pemain piano di klub ini.

Modus Jimin yang lain

"Ayo kita mulai latihannya!"

Suara yang begitu Jimin kenal tiba-tiba memasuki gendang telinganya. Membuat tubuhnya yang membelakangi pintu berputar secara otomatis dan membuat senyumnya mengembang dengan begitu lebarnya.

"Selamat siang Yoongi _sunbaenim_ " ucap Jimin dengan senyum yang belum luntur dari wajahnya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yoongi dengan wajah yang jauh dari kata 'bersahabat'.

"Aku anggota baru klub ini. Mohon bantuannya" Jimin membungkuk memberi salam tanpa menyadari Yoongi yang bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berteriak.

"YA! KIM NAMJOON! KENAPA KAU MENERIMA BOCAH INI?!"

Membuat Jimin terpaksa menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya karena tidak ingin mengambil resiko menyandang gelar tuna rungu setelah teriakan membahana itu selesai terlontar.

' _Fighting_ Park Jimin!' teriak Jimin dalam hati untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Buat yang bingung kenapa Taehyung nyebut Yoongi ' _hyung_ ' sedangkan Jimin nyebut Yoongi ' _sunbaenim_ ', mereka nyebutnya beda karena Taehyung kenal dengan Yoongi yang merupakan sahabat dari kakaknya, Seokjin. Sedangkan Jimin tidak mengenal Yoongi, jadi Jimin nyebut Yoongi pakai ' _sunbaenim_ ' karena hubungan senior-junior.

Mau kasih tau itu aja sih. Siapa tau nanti ada yang bingung hehe...

See ya~


	3. chapter 3

**3\. Rap**

Jimin mencebik kesal. Ia sudah menjadi anggota klub musik selama kurang lebih 3 minggu dengan jadwal latihan klub 2 kali seminggu yang artinya sudah 6 kali pertemuan. Tapi hingga saat ini keberadaannya di ruang klub masih saja diabaikan. Ia hanya berguna sebagai pengambil dan pengembali benda, penggelar dan penggulung kabel serta tukang membersihkan ruangan atau beberapa alat musik yang ada disana. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Tae, kapan aku mendapatkan bagianku? Kenapa aku menjadi manusia paling tidak berguna disini? Padahal di klub _dance_ aku adalah orang terpenting setelah Hoseok _sunbaenim_ " gerutu Jimin dengan wajah keruh.

Taehyung tertawa melihatnya. "Sudah kuperingatkan sejak awal 'kan? Kalau kau tak bisa main alat musik kau tidak akan terlalu berguna disini"

"Tapi aku punya suaraku" sangkal Jimin. "Jisoo dan Lisa juga tidak bisa memainkan alat musik, tapi mereka mendapatkan bagian mereka, sedangkan aku disini hanya menjadi penonton dan pesuruh"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tipe suara juga berpengaruh Jim" sahut Taehyung. "Jisoo punya suara yang memenuhi standar sedangkan Lisa bisa rap. Mereka mendapat bagian tentu saja"

"Lalu kau?" Jimin menuding Taehyung. "Tipe suaramu tidak termasuk standar 'kan? Kenapa mereka memakaimu?" ucap Jimin tak terima.

"Kata Yoongi _hyung_ suaraku cocok jika dipadukan dengan suara Jungkook dan Namjoon _sunbaenim_. Suaraku juga dibutuhkan untuk menyanyikan nada rendah yang tidak bisa dicapai oleh yang lain. Jadi mereka memakaiku"

Kerutan di kening Jimin semakin bertambah. Ia kesal bukan main. "Aku juga sudah bisa memainkan gitar walaupun masih belum begitu bagus. Kenapa aku tidak dimasukkan dalam daftar pemain alat musik? Mereka bisa mengajariku dengan lebih baik 'kan setelahnya?"

Taehyung kembali menggeleng. "Sudah ada Chanyeol _sunbaenim_ dan Jin _hyung_ yang menempati posisi itu. Memang ada kemungkinan bisa ditambah, tapi kemampuanmu belum mumpuni. Jangankan kau, aku saja ditolak oleh mereka"

Jimin menunduk. Ia sudah tak memiliki alasan yang lain untuk mendebat Taehyung sebagai bentuk protesnya akan eksistensinya dalam klub ini.

"Mau mencoba rap? Kebetulan aku juga sedang belajar" tawar Taehyung yang membuat Jimin kembali mendongak.

"Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan musik hip hop sebelumnya kecuali untuk _dance_. Untuk rap tidak, terima kasih" tolak Jimin.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Taehyung. "Kau tidak tahu ya jika Yoongi _hyung_ itu _rapper underground_?" pancing Taehyung. "Dia sama seperti Namjoon _sunbaenim_. Hanya saja ia menyembunyikan dirinya dari publik agar tidak mencolok seperti Namjoon _sunbaenim_ yang semakin populer itu. Katanya menjadi populer itu merepotkan"

"Benarkah?" Mata Jimin berbinar dan raut wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi cerah.

"Kapan aku membohongimu?" sahut Taehyung. "Jadi, mau tidak?"

Jimin mengangguk. Mendengar ada nama Yoongi membuat semangatnya yang sempat turun kembali naik ke permukaan. Laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih pendek dari Taehyung itu pun menjabat tangan Taehyung secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Taehyung mengerutkan kening.

"Aku ikut denganmu"

.

.

Hari ini sesuai janji, Taehyung mengajak Jimin untuk belajar rap. Sejak melihat Yoongi dan Namjoon tampil sebagai rapper, Taehyung memang langsung tertarik untuk belajar rap dan memiliki motivasi untuk bisa menjadi seorang rapper yang keren seperti kedua kakak kelasnya itu. Berbeda dengan Jimin yang memiliki motivasi ingin lebih dekat dengan Yoongi.

Taehyung sampai heran kenapa Jimin bisa sangat tergila-gila dengan manusia paling dingin, kejam dan galak yang pernah ia temui di muka bumi ini. Ia curiga jika kakak kelasnya itu memakai susuk, pelet atau hal semacamnya hingga membuat Jimin seperti ini. Antara masokis dan bodoh. Entahlah... Yang jelas Jimin sepertinya cinta mati dengan Yoongi. Taehyung bisa melihat hal itu dari semua tingkah idiot sahabatnya.

"Tempat apa ini Tae? Kenapa seperti ini?"

Jimin berjengit risih saat melihat tempat yang ia lewati bersama Taehyung. Memang tidak ada sampah yang berserakan, tidak ada bau-bau menyengat tak enak dan hal semacamnya. Tapi tempat ini sungguh kumuh menurut Jimin dengan melihat beberapa barang yang ditumpuk ditiap sudutnya walaupun tidak ada debu-debu tebal yang menempel disana-sini. Jangan lupakan kain-kain yang sepertinya kain-kain bekas yang memang sengaja dipasang di beberapa tempat. Membuat pemandangan yang ada disana semakin terlihat berantakan. Bahkan ada beberapa kain yang mulai robek.

"Selamat datang di dunia _underground_ " Taehyung membentangkan tangannya seperti seorang penyambut tamu di sebuah obyek wisata yang sedang menyambut wisatawan yang datang berkunjung. "Disinilah orang-orang berbakat saling menunjukkan bakatnya. Selain Yoongi _hyung_ dan Namjoon _sunbaenim_ , Hoseok _sunbaenim_ yang begitu kau idolakan itu juga sering tampil disini. Dia juga lumayan terkenal di dunia _underground_ "

"Wah~"

Jimin benar-benar tak menyangka ternyata kakak-kakak kelasnya itu begitu terkenal dilingkungan luar sekolah selain menjadi idola di sekolahnya. Dan Jimin semakin bertekad untuk menjadi seperti mereka agar ia bisa semakin dekat dengan Yoongi.

Namun rencana hanyalah rencana. Setelah 2 rencana sebelumnya tak membuahkan hasil, rencana ini justru membawa Jimin ke dalam situasi yang lebih tidak menguntungkan lagi. Karena di tempat ini, dihadapan Min Yoongi yang ia cintai, Jimin justru dipermalukan.

Tutor yang mengajarinya dan Taehyung rap menolaknya habis-habisan karena warna suara Jimin yang sangat tidak cocok untuk melakukan rap. Pelafalannya yang sangat berantakan ketika diminta melakukan rap dengan ritme yang tergolong pelan pun menambah poin minus yang sejak awal Jimin dapatkan. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sahabatnya yang justru diterima dengan baik lantaran warna suaranya sangat cocok walau pelafalannya hampir sama berantakannya dengan pelafalan Jimin.

Ia sakit hati!

"Tahu begini aku tidak mengiyakan ajakanmu, Tae" gerutu Jimin sebelum berjalan melewati Taehyung dengan langkah lebar.

"Ya! Jim! Tunggu!" ucap Taehyung sebelum mengejar laki-laki yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih pendek darinya itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


End file.
